Tranquil Warmth
by The Flying Lion
Summary: Ayaka Kagari wants to be more than just a friend, a magic teacher, a knight to her princess Takamiya. Observing him during a fever the quiet Fire Witch takes her chance. *Ayaka x Takamiya*


Ayaka had sworn to protect Honoka through thick and thin, against all enemies who'd dare come to harm him. She was his knight and he was her princess. Ayaka Kagari would take down any opponent quickly and efficiently with her blazing inferno.

But now the Fire witch couldn't do much watching over Honoka as he was in bed ill her magic flames could not destroy illness like it so easily did her enemies.

...or could she?

The notion entertained her fancy as she continued to watch over Honoka's sleeping form. She raised a hand to his forehead. It was sweaty and very warm.

Fire for a fever wasn't such a good idea.

she shook her head, banishing away her plan to try actually using her flames.

She recalled that morning having stayed in Honoka's bed much longer. Komachi and Kasumi had both gone off on a mother-daughter excursion (in which Komachi forcibly dragged her daughter out the door) to Hokkaido. Tanpopo Kuraishi had also left for a "nekomimicon". Thus Ayaka and Honoka had the house to themselves.

But Ayaka knew something was wrong when Honoka hadn't gotten up. She took his breakfast upstairs for him to eat and he had weakly managed to eat half. Ayaka was used to the usual plain nervous but gentle eyed Honoka. Here, now, watching him so weak made the aloof dark haired girl uneasy.

Thankfully the two were both on winter vacation with nothing planned and no Tower Witches in sight. Honoka could spend his time getting extra rest and Ayaka still could diligently observing him.

Her eyes glanced over his body. Ayaka was aware that she was of a good height for a high schooler but Honoka was still much shorter than most. It wasn't surprising people would mistake her for his big sister.

"Call me 'onee chan'". Ayaka had said to him once. Honoka had looked confused but did so without hesitation.

"O-onee-chan..."

"One more time." she insisted.

"Onee chan!" He said once more.

He said it so much that Ayaka had suddenly fell asleep. Even in her dreams she could hear "onee chan" from his lips. It lulled her and when she woke up Ayaka had never felt more refreshed.

Whatever their relationship, it wasn't cut and dry nor clearly defined.

Protector, magic teacher, classmate, roommate, even friend couldn't sum up what Ayaka exactly was to Honoka.

Or rather... whatever she was to him, she wanted more than that. To be more than just a friend, a protector, classmate, teacher, acquaintance.

Lover... Girlfriend maybe.

True she by most standards was out of his league. Ayaka wasn't blind to that fact. The notions of others ideal partners didn't sway what Ayaka wanted or who she wanted. To Ayaka, Honoka was... Right.

He mumbled in his sleep. Ayaka blinked out of her thoughts. She held a glass of water to his lips helping him drink. Honoka weakly thanked her while she reached to wipe stray streaks of liquid off his mouth.

A thought struck her. Her eyes widened as she looked at Honoka. She held his head gently and was peered over his body. Beautiful clear amber irises darted across his simple features.

Instinctively Ayaka traced his lips with a delicate finger. Honoka blinked noticing even in his daze Ayakas actions. Her lips pursed together as he began to take in her beautiful scent.

"K-Kagari san?"

"Takamiya Kun." Ayaka traced the trail of water down his chin and throat. Her long slender index finger gracing the goosebumps of his chest.

What is she doing? Honoka slowly was coming back to his normal self. His senses of awe and flusterdness returning all the while Ayaka remained where she was.

Granted Ayaka wasn't of much words. She was articulate and could lengthily illustrate her intentions in language. But she was also a woman who got things done as fast as possible. Ayaka didn't want to beat around the bush,

Honoka's fever seemed to rise as suddenly Ayaka straddled him. Both her long fit legs sat around him as Ayaka faced him forward. Both her hands pressed onto his chest as she was looming over him.

Though she wore their school uniform still Ayaka's full bosom stood out above Honoka's point of view. Ayakas expression was the same cool stare though in her eyes Honoka saw more. It was a flare like that of Ayakas flames in her amber eyes.

"Do you... Takamiya, what am I to you?"

The question came suddenly. Honoka like usual was quite unprepared of course. He was ill, Ayaka took care of him most of the day, but he hasn't expected to be pressed with such a question now. Staring into her eyes Honoka knew Ayaka was determined to get her answer. Honoka gulped as he took in her angelic scent.

"You're... Kagar san. My friend. And... My hero."

That caught Ayaka off guard. It made sense, she saved his life over a over. But to be called that title by the one she held dear so openly made her feel a sense of pride.

"And...?"

"And..." Honoka knew she wanted more. A different answer, maybe one he couldn't give.

Looking into her eyes Honoka's thoughts were blank. Only Ayaka Kagari, the beautiful princess of their school, filled his mind. Her shining bright hair, her lovely physique, her eyes, her stare, her walk, her smell, her-

Everything. Honoka truly loved everything about her.

"I... Kagari san, I... You're to me... you're beautiful and wonderful."

Ayaka blinked. She stared long into his eyes. Slowly her weight pressed down on Honoka. Honoka shivered as Ayakas body rested on his. He could feel her chest press into his as her long slender fingers held his face.

"Honoka Takamiya. If you think I'm wonderful, then... Let me be yours."

She kissed him.

Honoka felt likely what anyone would hace felt in that moment. Shock. Surprise. Amazement. Awe. And most of all serenity.

To say it was but one of the best kisses in all of time might be a stretch but fit for the kiss Ayaka gave. Truly no kiss in any fairy tale from a true royal princess or any of the greatest kisses in history compared to the genuine magic felt in that moment from Ayaka's lips.

Somehow Honoka got bold. He held Ayakas head and kissed back. It was Ayakas turn to be in wonder as her eyes opened. Honoka was kissing her and it too was beyond what she'd imagined.

The two eventually stopped. Both cheeks aflame as their eyes locked with the others. Really nothing needed to be said. They stayed silent as they lay together as is.

Ayaka kissed Honoka again. Again he returned the favor and again the passion and splendor was felt. Perhaps it was the fact that whatever barrier between them was broken or the heat of youth that seemed to make all time stop. For them it was only Ayaka and Honoka, their hearts connected at last.

It was only much later until the sun had set and after their lips could handle no more that Ayaka and Honoka lay together. For a change Ayaka wouldn't have to sneak into his bed. Being here wrapped in his arms and he in hers, together in embrace was enough to flutter her heart.

"Ayaka, you could catch my cold to you know?"

"It's alright. I can handle a little fever."

Honoka chuckled. Ayaka raised a brow.

"What's funny?"

Honoka blinked and smiled. He pressed his forehead onto Ayaka's. She now became flush.

"Nothing, Just, it's silly for me to worry. The heat never bothered you anyway."

Ayaka blankly stared. Without another warning she pulled Honoka into her and held him close. His face was squished into her chest blocking his vision and impairing his ability to breath.

"Kagari san - I need... air... your chest-"

"Takamiya kun. air is overrated. And I don't like puns."

* * *

Flying Lion: IDK. This was so cheesy. Getting back to writing is… cheesy. But I like the characters and wanted to write. Also the amount of fics is so bare so why not contribute?

EDIT: I edited a tiny bit but it's the same story. Im kinda sad I didnt write more fics for these two and editing this made me realize that. Wonder if I should.


End file.
